


¿Me comprás una Rifa? [Latín Hetalia]

by socializz



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socializz/pseuds/socializz
Summary: Martín tiene que vender todas las rifas para beneficiar a su equipo de fútbol, ¡Y rápido!, Porque ya falta poco para que hagan el sorteo, y él aún tiene un número sin vender en la mano.Y claro que ya se fijó en su próxima víctima; Daniel, quién tampoco es tonto.
Relationships: Argentina/Paraguay (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	¿Me comprás una Rifa? [Latín Hetalia]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Contenido incestuoso. Argentinismos e intento de términos paraguayos.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos le corresponden a Rowein y Makotohayama.

Los platos chocan. El ruido de la fregadera invade la pequeña y silenciosa vivienda. 

Esponja, cubiertos, jabón y fregar bien cada utensilio. No vaya a ser que restos de comida dura queden pegados a estos. Esa era la labor de Daniel, una honorable tarea que a juzgar por su semblante, parecía que se tomaba el trabajo muy en serio. 

Desinfectar, limpiar, secar y dejar reluciente.

Mientras tanto, tarareaba una canción, escapandosele partes pequeñas de la letra a través de los labios en un perfecto y bajo guaraní.

La paz que sentía Paraguay al dejar toda la casa como de revista y con perfumito a lavanda, era algo totalmente disfrutado.

─Dani..~

Se gira al oír aquella voz familiar. Para hallar a Martín, quien se asoma por el marco de la puerta que da justo a la cocina, con su respectivos cabellos oro húmedos. Se notaba que recién salía de ducharse. Y tenía esa carita, esa que te decía que andaba contento, pero leyendo entre líneas, te hacía saber que buscaba algo más de interés. Esos ojitos que Daniel bien conoce como si fueran propios.

La tranquilidad se había acabado.

El paraguayo toma aire, hondo y por la nariz. Se prepara para lo que se aproxima con este muchacho.

─Nde, Martín, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te pudiste duchar bien? ─"¿Con qué macanada me vas a salir ahora, Hernández?" ─Justo estuve revisando los armarios y te iba a pedir que vayas a comprar azúcar y yerba.

Comenta Paraguay haciéndose pasar por boludo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que la llegada de Argentina venía con intereses de por medio.

─Sí, sí, ahora en un rato voy, no te preocupes...

Replica como niño obediente.  
Se va acercando cada vez más a su primo menor aprovechando que no le ve. Con mucho sigilo, cual fiera acechando a su presa. Con la diferencia de que esta fiera es Martín, y Martín recurre a la manipulación haciendo buena letra, no al ataque directo. Por ello, abraza al castaño desde atrás, rodeando el torso ajeno con sus brazos fuertes mientras este se dedica a lavar. Se hace el cariñoso con él.

Paraguay ni se mosquea, no más que un rubor ligero, que casi ni se notaba. Actuaba como si ya no se lo hubiera hecho antes.

─... Pero antes, ¿Le harías un favorcito chiquiiiito a tu primo preferido~?

Continúa hablando insinuante. Resfriega su cara por el hombro del pariente, como un gato en busca de mimos. Su tonalidad sale pícara, característica de Hernández cuando quería sacar provecho de alguien. Y Daniel caería en sus garras, si no fuera porque esa vieja técnica se la sabe de principio a fin.

─¿A Basti?, Sí, por supuesto, ¿Qué quiere?

Martín hace un pucherito. No lo logra ver. Pero ya se lo imagina, porque lo conoce bien, más que a sí mismo.  
Se contiene las risas malvadas, y hace lucir el comentario como algo inocente para molestarlo.

─... Bueno, a tu segundo primo preferido.

Martín lo raja a puteadas entre dientes. No lo hace en voz alta sólo porque necesita de él ahora más que nunca.

Daniel cierra el grifo sonriendo maliciosamente y se seca las manos arremangadas con un trapo. Lo hace con todo el dolor del mundo, porque aún le quedan un par de cosas por limpiar, y ver la pileta llena domina sus nervios más de lo que deberían.

Aparta al argentino de su cuerpo, tranquilo y con suavidad, para voltearse y oír cara a cara lo que este tenía para decir. Se apoya contra la mesada.

─A ver contame.

El rubio esboza una de sus mejores sonrisas orgullosas y seguras de sí mismas. De esas que utiliza para dar el golpe final y terminar de convencerte.

Empieza el chamuyo...

─Bueeeeno, como vos ya sabés, los pibes del club andan recaudando plata para comprar cosas re piolas para el equipo. Porque nosotros somos re capos jugando, ¿Viste?, Estamos a otro nivel, pero este mundo no sabe valorar lo bueno que es uno y-

─Dale churro, apurate, andá al grano.

De brazos cruzados, ya no le vende ese teatro como lo hacía hace años. Aparte, podía ver para dónde estaba yendo esta conversación, de ahí a que el semblante se torne decepcionado a medida que el mayor le iba vendiendo la película.

─¿Me comprás una rifa-?

Y bingo. Dió en el blanco. Ya sabía lo que deseaba de él.

El castaño rueda los ojos frustrado, se da la vuelta dispuesto para lavar nuevamente los platos restantes.

─No tengo plata ahora, Martín.

Recrimina con desinterés. Tiene el entrecejo arrugado, como ofendido. ¿Tan predecible era ese hombre?.

Piensa seriamente en partirle por la cabeza una de esas tazas gigantes de cerámica que acaba de fregar, pero eso costaría un viaje al hospital, una escoba para barrer los pedazos del suelo y limpiadores para sacar la sangre. La descarta.

─¿Ah sí?, ¿Y qué se hicieron esos cincuenta pesos de vuelto que te dió Seba hace un rato?, ¿Desaparecieron de la nada?

Daniel calla y frena su accionar en bruto al ser expuesta su mentira. Aprieta los labios. Martín era quien tenía la verdad en el habla, pero eso no le apena para nada. Sólo le amarga el saber qué tan mirón puede llegar a ser Martín cuando le conviene.

─Dale Dani, por favor te lo pido, es sólo una, ¡Es la única que me queda!, Y encima no vale nada. Es un regalo.

─Vendeselas a Sebastián si "es un regalo".

Friega que friega, el agua sale tibia, cosa que le relaja.

Ahora el que está cruzado de brazos con molestia es Argentina.

─¿Pensás que no lo intenté antes?, Me dijo: "No me rompás las bolas, Martín", así, y bien claro. Ese es el nene que mimás tanto. Así me responde.

Con un "No" de Uruguay ya bastaba para declararse en derrota. Ese muchachito siempre fue de hablar firme. Nada hace que cambie de opinión.  
Ahora imagínate lo que tuvo que haber insistido Hernández para que le compre su numerito a Artigas como para que le diga que deje de molestarlo de tal forma.

─Dan, por favor te lo pido, es para mañana. Ya todos vendieron sus números menos yo...

Y ahí está de nuevo el último recurso y el más valioso que tiene Argentina; se apoya sobre la mesada, bien cerca de Dani y le hace su mejor carita de perro mojado.

Paraguay se mantiene resguardado en su silencio. Se lo piensa mejor, con tranquilidad. Medio que logró ablandarle el corazón, sólo un poquito.  
Aparte, tiene una pequeña idea en la mente, una anhelada, que venía reflexionando hace tiempo, pero nunca encontró el momento perfecto para sacarlo a la luz. Tal vez, el mundo se decidió por darle una oportunidad. Y no la perdería.

Mientras, Argentina rápidamente la paciencia se va desintegrando al estar aguardando por una respuesta clara.

─... ¿Cuánto sale?

─Cincuenta pesos, una sola.

Dani vuelve a pensar y esta vez acabó de dejar todo divino. Vuelve a secarse las manos, regresando así a esbozar una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce. Como él mismo.

─Te la compro.

Ya se puede ver con la ilusión que brillan los ojos del argentino al oír dicha frase. Estaba a punto de abrazarlo y gritarle cuánto le quiere de manera exagerada, ya tomando una bocanada de aire. Hasta que Dani le cortó la onda, poniéndo su mano en forma ademán entre ellos, pues ya presenciaba lo que se venía como reacción. Tenía un plan.

─Pero pará, escucháme, te las compro, sí, pero con una condición.

─¿Qué querés?

Se decepciona porque su gloria venía con aprovechamiento, pero a estas alturas estaba abierto a cualquier oferta.

─Un beso.

─Mmh... Bueno, dale.

Martín accede sin dudarlo demasiado. ¿Así de fácil sería?. Y sí, es sólo una rifa, no le está vendiendo un cero kilómetro o algo similar.

Se acerca a Daniel, y con una de sus manos grandes, toma el rostro de facciones delicadas del paraguayo, apretando sus rosadas mejillas, siguiendo por dejar el beso correspondiente sobre una de estas. El ajeno queda medio desconcertado con eso, se le nota en la cara. Él lo ignora, desea lo suyo.

─Listo, ahora dame la plata.

─... Pero quería un beso en la boca.

Martín tiene los ojos bien grandes y bien abiertos, su gesto se transforma en uno de sorpresa inmensa. ¿Escuchó bien?, ¿Daniel se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo?, porque está hablando como si fuera a tirar mierda al río; con una facilidad tremenda. Lo hace lucir tal y como un tema ligero, como si fuera fácil de digerir el hecho de pedirle un beso en la boca a un familiar tuyo. La mente del rubio está entrando en alerta roja, y sus emociones están haciendo todo un lío en ella.

El silencio es incómodo, y vuelve a inundar toda la casa. Dani mira expectante al argentino, y es que trata de ocultar su nerviosismo ante lo que acaba de proponer con tan poca cara... Igual, estaba centrado en lo que quería, y es algo con lo que ya venía hace tiempo. No es como si lo hubiera pensado en el momento. El objetivo estaba fijo.  
Además, le gustaba saber que era él quien tenía el control de toda esta situación extraña, tan así, que parecía un sueño.

─¿Qué?, ¿Vos estás mal de la cabeza?

Es lo único que el argentino alcanza a articular apenas recupera el control de la nave. Parece avergonzado. Él, que se hace pasar por macho.

─Entonces no te compro nada.

─¡Dale, Daniel!

─Un beso o nada, kurepa.

─Sos un forro.

Entonces fue cuando Dani creyó que Martín ya se marcharía enojado con su inmundo número en la mano, y la máscara de orgulloso iría dejando sus pedacitos por el suelo.

Pero Argentina era un cabeza dura, y cuando quería algo, lo obtenía a toda costa. Después de tantos años de convivencia, debería saber eso, pero también hay que reconocer que tiene sus límites, y a lo mejor, tocó fondo al pedirle semejante favor.

Se percató de que no fue así, de que pensó mal, y lo hizo cuando el rubio con gran valor y un poco de bronca, le tomó de la cintura, (Esa ligeramente curvada y hermosa que tiene), para atraerlo hacia sí con un movimiento rápido, sin ser muy brusco.

Las caras quedan a poca distancia una de la otra. Y Dani sólo se quiere morir. El par de respiraciones chocan, tentando a terminar de formar el clímax. Hasta puede sentir el aroma del jabón que Martín usó recientemente, eso le da un toque sexy.

Y luego...

─Vení a buscarlo, si tanto lo querés.

Intriga.

Se miran a los ojos, ambos verdes. Los labios se rozan, pero no parecen querer unirse. Esa sería desición del paraguayo, o más bien, depende de cuánto sea el valor y querer que cargue sobre su espalda.

Martín reza porque Sebastián no baje de la nada, (Probablemente para buscar algo de comer), y los vea de esta manera. Sólo se mantiene firme ante el menor.

Daniel parece dudar, cuando realmente está en blanco.  
Los nervios hacen que se le paren los pelos de la nuca. La vista penetrante de su primo no ayuda, y mucho menos el hecho de tener esos hermosos labios tan cerca de los suyos. 

Siente la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo prohibido por la moralidad fluirle de pies a cabeza; que sus pulsaciones se aceleran con un sentir de aguja sobre el pecho; que el aire se le va acelerando a gran medida al pensar en lo que se acaba de meter. Y el rejunte de esas cosas provoca que se tense cada vez más.

Porque Martín le parece lindo, porque iba luciendo sus hebras sol de apariencia suave por la calle sin remordimientos; los hermosos ojos verdes claros, esos que tanto se parecen a los propios; su sonrisa ancha, blanca brillante, cual caballero de cuentos; ni hablar del cómo se movía en ese hermoso y esbelto cuerpo. Uno fuerte. El que le corresponde a una gran nación como lo es Argentina. Ni una sola vez pasaba desapercibido de las observaciones ajenas, y tal vez lo peor de todo, es que lo hace sin quererlo.

Dani nunca logró comprender bien cómo es que su primo no se da cuenta que anda robando corazones con sólo pasar a un lado.

Traga en seco. Vuelve a la realidad.

─... Pero quiero uno bien dado, eh, no un pico.

Martín asiente con la cabeza, sereno, como si este hubiera sido el plan desde un principio. Sólo se queda estático trás eso, analizando cualquier movimiento que haga con mucha atención.

Daniel toma suavemente de los hombros a su primo, y se comienza a acercar tímidamente hacia los labios, esos que se paseaban por todos lados presumiendo de lo hermosos y tentadores que se ven con su colorcito rosado... Deseaba probarlos al menos una vez en su vida. 

Entonces es cuando se arma de valor...

Y lo hace.

Sus bocas se juntan de una vez por todas. Y Dios. Dani tenía razón, los labios de su primo saben demasiado bien como para echarse hacia atrás ahora mismo.

Dani cierra los ojitos, cual adolescente apasionado por su primer amor de verano. Ambos se mueven en completa sincronía, como si ya se conocieran hace tiempo. Suave y lento, buscando disfrutarse lo máximo posible. El corazón paraguayo se acelera a más no poder. Se siente a estallar en cualquier instante.

Y por un segundo, la cocina adquiere una atmósfera íntima, y deja de existir todo a sus al rededores. Ya no hay cocina. Ni Sebastián. Ni casa. Ahora sólo eran Martín y él en un momento completamente privado.

Al separarse, (Con mucha lástima por parte de Irala), por una cuestión de tener que decir "Basta, ya es mucho" en algún momento, no pueden evitar volver al estado anterior: observándose entre ellos con el horror y emoción que esta experiencia generaba en ellos. De Irala embobado por los encantos de Hernández. Hernández horrorizado por el gusto que le dió eso más de lo que aparenta.

Pasan los segundos, y volvían a atraerse el uno al otro, amagando a otro beso pasional como ese. Dani nuevamente iba cerrando los ojos durante el acercamiento, y...

¡Saz!

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Martín le había robado el billete de cincuenta que traía en su bolsillo del pantalón. Encima se lo pone enfrente de la cara, gozando de su azaña, sonriente de orgullo a la par de que saca ese último número que le quedaba.

─Gracias capo, el sorteo es mañana temprano, como a las diez por lotería nacional. Este es tu numerito, todo lo que tenés que saber está ahí escrito. Besitos.

Y se larga igual que como llegó: con el mirar esmeralda arrogante. Encima, le agrega un pequeño bailecito de victoria a su caminar.

Argentina deja a Paraguay otra vez solo y hundido. Pero especialmente, lo deja con el corazón en la mano. Se hace el guapo y se marcha como si estuviera en pasarela. Porque sabe que no volverán a hablar de esto, pero tampoco se irá al olvido. Más bien, andará dando vueltas por la mente de ambos todo el día, sacándoles sonrojos en los momentos menos indicados al revivir ese recuerdo.

Pero jamás lo van a hablar. Porque así son. Callan lo que que pueda llegar a dañarlos. Así se mantiene a la familia unida.

Sebastián entra en escena. Baja las escaleras observando con cara de asco el gesticular de su primo mayor, mientras esté va en dirección contraria a la suya.

─¿Qué carajo le pasa a es-?... ¿Dani?, ¿Estás bien?

Paraguay mira con sorpresa la estela de felicidad que fue dejando Argentina en su huída. Con el papelito en mano. Ni siquiera le permitió responder. O explicar.

A Daniel le amarga el saber qué tan mirón puede llegar a ser Martín cuando le conviene...

─... Todo bien, Basti.

... Pero a veces, le saca las palabras de la boca.


End file.
